karthikfandomcom-20200215-history
Agrinja, the Devil Boy
Agrinja, the Devil Boy is a poor abandoned child discovered by Sanso in the Hope/Despair Series. Family Agrinja's mother died when he was very young. She was always fairly weak to begin with and illness eventually took her when he was still about three. He has no other siblings and was raised by his father, who always resented the him for the loss of his mother and as a result, was not close to him. His mother was Angalian and his father was Human. He has no other family. Early Years From the very beginning, Agrinja's mother's Angalian heritage was kept secret. No one ever knew or was aware of her as being other than human. Whenever she needed to shift to wings, she always seemed prepared to leave immediately or was already alone. Only her and Agrinja's father knew the truth. After her death, Agrinja's father no longer had the desire to hide or work to keep the secret of Agrinja's Angalian heritage. He wasn't even certain that Agrinja would manifest. He was very clear with his son even at his very young age, that if he ever did manifest, he would be disowned. Agrinja's father would turn him in before he'd protect the secret. The town itself was very anti-Angalian and so it would have insured death or exile if they found out. As a result, Agrinja tended towards a more serious nature as a child. He had difficulties making friends with the more lighthearted children around him and his only real friend was Jillian. Despite his hopes to the contrary, at age seven he manifested his wings. Luckily, he'd been playing out in the woods on his own, so there were no witnesses to his first transformation. He was terrified and didn't know what to do, knowing that his father would find out and probably soon. He knew he couldn't go home, so he ended up wandering the forest for a few hours until his wings retracted. He tried to clean himself up as best he could and went home. A few more days passed, and he tried to be home as little as possible, uncertain as to how often he would sprout wings. His second time, he was near the fringes of the woods, playing with Jillian. When she saw his wings, her eyes got big and round, her expression solemn and she ran off. Agrinja was terrified, not knowing where she was going or if he should run away. However, his back was incredibly sore and he was in far too much pain to run. Some time later, Jillian returned carrying bandages, water and medicine, helping to clean the blood away. Agrinja was so surprised and relieved, he told her everything, about how his father would disown him and kick him out and that he had nowhere to go and didn't know what to do. She advised him to come with her back to her parents and that they would help her hide him. She was sure, she said. So, with some hesitations, he went with her. Her parents were shocked and surprised. They immediately turned Agrinja over the town council, despite their daughter's protests. The council decided to kill him, in hopes that it would cancel out the effect of letting the mother live in such close proximity to them for so long. Jillian ran in to try to stop them, but by that point they were just an angry mob, incapable of reason. They slaughtered her on the way to him. Agrinja managed to get away by flying. He found that when he went to sleep he could dream. In his dreams he could see all the townspeople. He could kill them in his dreams. So he killed the entire town for vengeance on Jillian. He went back afterwards and they were all dead, just like his dreams. He told himself he wasn't sorry about what he had done, but it conflicted deep inside with his gentleness. Every time he killed in his dreams, it killed a little bit more of himself. He travelled around for a while, dream-killing those who preyed on or oppressed other Angalians for years until he was nearly dead inside. That was about when Sanso found him. They were so alike in manner that it wasn't a problem travelling together. Eventually, Sanso dropped Agrinja off with Diraxi, leaving him a relatively permanent place that would limit his killing. Character Agrinja has experienced many things in life already that most people never experience in their lifetimes and frankly, it was too much for him to handle. When seeing him, it's hard to think anything other than "He's dead inside, isn't he?" His eyes especially seem that way. As a result, he seems to have little to no personality. His tragic childhood, grief and his own actions have skewed how he views and processes things and, unable to cope, he sort of shut down. However, he also has this fragile aspect, where he feels as though he could break at any time. His wings always hover a bit protectively around him and he's always rather out of it. If he wasn't stuck in 'survival mode', he'd actually be a very gentle, kind person, the kind of guy everybody loves. Actually, i think of him as my teddy bear. ^^ Author Speaks The creation of this character sparked mostly from the need to have another Angalian in the story. Oddly enough, his backstory came in pretty much a spurt of intuitive creation. The only thing that really altered over time was connecting him to Diraxi and Sanso. And, of course, naming Jillian. ^^ The physical design sort of came with the intuitive burst. His long hair is mostly straight, but it crinkles in places. The pants i designed don't actually look much like the avatar, but that's all right. I'm sure he's got more than one pair. He does have a scar about an inch over his heart, but i'm not altogether certain why. The necklace he wears is a phoenix. I believe he took it from Jillian. Books Agrinja only appears towards the end of Series Two, brought in by Sanso. I don't know how indepth I'll go for his back story, but it already exists in my head. But, since he doesn't really have a major role, I'm not sure how much of it will come up. Theme Song None Back to Characters. Category:Characters Category:Angalian